


Always Yours

by hwdrafts



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Idols, Canon Compliant, Dancer Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi, I Tried, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm Sorry, Jealous Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Jealousy, M/M, Post-Canon, Producer Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Seventeen Idols - Freeform, Tired Jihoon, Why Did I Write This?, just howoo cleaning, practice room
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-08-10
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:07:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25821130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwdrafts/pseuds/hwdrafts
Summary: It was a good day actually, almost for everyone. Well, except for Jihoon whose shooting daggers on the other corner of the pratice room. Soonyoung, his boyfriend, is peppering Seokmin with kisses.It's annoying.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi & Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Jihoon | Woozi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 102





	Always Yours

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer:
> 
> \- first of all, this one is not a very well-written ㅋㅋㅋ and i might end up editing this whole piece some other time  
> \- secondly, i'm soonhoon deprived so i'm taking all the crumbs i could get  
> \- based on inside seventeen [released: 2020/08/09]
> 
> enjoy reading ig ㅠㅠ

_June 20, 2020._

It was a good day actually, almost for everyone in the room. Despite their exhausting schedule, they still managed to keep everything intact and under control. Well, except for Vernon whose having an internal crisis. Chan has been pushing him out of his limits for almost an hour to buy a new nintendo switch. Apparently, Vernon somehow broke Chan’s by accident so the youngest was asking for a compensation. It’s his fault, that’s it.

There’s also one person who hasn’t find the good in this freaking day, Woozi. Why? His jealous-ass couldn’t keep up with Soonyoung peppering Seokmin with kisses as of the moment. _You have a boyfriend. Like, right here?! Right here!_

“All good?” Jihoon just faced Wonwoo abruptly whose playing his soft marshmallow-like hair, not even bothered to hide the sour face he’s making. He knew that Wonwoo also fought with Mingyu, they are much of a complicated couple. “Oh God Jihoon, stop doing that. It’s disgusting.” The younger snuggled his face closer and Wonwoo’s neck gladly took it. He just got back from the studio because Bumzu told him to run through the tracks so he’s pretty tired. Then, he was rewarded with _his boyfriend_ sharing people some kisses. _What the fuck, alright? How auspicious._ “I hate it when you’re jealous. You’re like _stupid_ Jihoon but a thousand times worst.”

“Yeah?”

Their mini chat was cut off by Seungcheol’s call, “Okay, giddy up kids! Last practice for Left and Right.” A lot of thoughts still ramble inside Jihoon’s mind when Wonwoo pulled him up. Exhibit A: He hates Soonyoung. Exhibit B: He hates Soonyoung so much. Exhibit C: He hates Soonyoung very much. The list goes on but he needs to summon Woozi, as of now. He will deal with this pathetic jealousy later on.

The dance practice for ‘Left and Right’ went smoothly, only fixing some blocking and small detailed gestures. Making a mistake for tomorrow’s filming of Comeback Showcase is the least they could ever think of. They all worked hard for this album and resigning an unsatisfying outcome was really a no-no. And of course Jihoon’s not dumb, Soonyoung has been stealing glances for awhile now. He granted his boyfriend with a dull and cold stare, causing Soonyoung to avert his gaze. “Great work! Beat yourself up and get some rest.” Seungcheol exclaimed and that packs up today’s work.

_Or so they thought._ Yoon Jeonghan, the devil, won’t let this day pass without a single trick hiding under his sleeves. “Let’s play a game. The two losers will clean the room, call?” They all groaned in disbelief but also ended up agreeing.

“Discard one. I’m volunteering.” Jihoon said and it projected infinite silly noises. That goes with only one loser and a higher chance of winning. The whole team played a number game he doesn’t even get, it’s annoying. Even the slightest light the computer is emitting annoys him. He just wants for this day to end. Sleep, rice, ramyeon, and coke occupied his head. Not even a bit of Soonyoung in it. He’s still mad and that reason is also pestering. _Poor Jihoon._

An indecent sough was heard along with the members laughter. When Jihoon turned around to see who lose, well fuck, it’s Kwon Soonyoung. Jeonghan induced a smirk and spank his butt to snap him out of his track, “What the heck, hyung?”

“Heck my ass. Fix that or I’m throwing your slippers. We all cheated for Soonyoung’s defeat so you better make it worth it.” Jihoon heaved a sigh, that’s not new. He meant Jeonghan cheating but what’s hassling him was his boyfriend. It’s not his responsibility to make up with Soonyoung, okay?

Soon enough, cheerful chatters left the room gradually. Jihoon mindlessly ignored the other one’s presence and gained a vacuum on his left hand. Soonyoung extended his arm offering for an help but Jihoon politely declined, “You can leave. I can finish this alone.”

“What’s the problem, Ji?” He knows communication rules in a relationship. _He wishes for a kiss, perhaps? A hug or maybe a pat on the back._ But his stupid pride won’t let those phrases slip from his mouth. “Nothing. Just go.” Soonyoung remained standing stubbornly in front of him, “I would very much appreciate if you move.” Ire replaced the calm tone of Jihoon’s voice.

“I thought we’re eating tonight…” _Oh shit_ , Jihoon almost forgot that thing. They discussed about the _date_ this morning, “Yeah. Let’s do it some other time. I’m tired.” The longer he stays with Soonyoung, the more the chances of hurting him with his words. “But, you promised…”

Jihoon needed to jail himself, that sadnessin Soonyoung’s expression ludicrously lured him and made up his mind. He hates it but he misses Soonyoung. “Fine.” Silence engulfed the entire room. When Jihoon was nearly contented with the amount of microscopical dust cleaned, he stops by the switch. He earned the taller following him with an anxious heart. _Jihoon feels it._

“Where are we eating?” He asked and turned off the lights.

“The usual.”

A crowd of glimmering stars waved at them the second they went out of the building, the lamp lights and breeze were unusually comforting too. But not their fucking distance. Who the fuck call themselves boyfriends when they were literally 5 meters away from each other?! _It’s Jihoon and Soonyoung._

Soonyoung wanted to ask what’s the problem for the nth time but he ignored the idea. It would just irritate Jihoon, he’s more scared that the younger would run away and this day will be finished without them talking properly. Soonyoung booked a private room reservation at their usual secret rendezvous escape route. There’s not that much people left anymore but evidences of spilled drinks and untouched ramyeon still lies on different tables. Soonyoung ordered for the both of them with an attempt of glint over his boyfriend. None. He received none.

Stupid silence, _again._

“Ji, _baby,_ what’s the problem?” Soonyoung leaned over, careful not to invade the sensitive space of Jihoon. The other one gladly opened his eyes, also leaned over to Soonyoung. He couldn’t held it any longer, he’s dropping all the restrictions and piteous pride today.

“Maybe, I’m jealous Kwon Soonyoung. Really?! The guts of kissing Seokmin and Minghao in front of fucking me?” The older was dazed, Jihoon admitted that he’s jealous?! “Baby, you know it’s just fu-”

“Yeah, I know. The sound of your giggles and cheek kisses just really annoys me. Specially you’re doing it with somebody else. I’m just right there, you see? You should have just kissed me or hugged me, I don’t know. Maybe, I’m bubbling irrational stupid thoughts. Neverm-” Soonyoung closed the remaining gap of their lips and danced along with the melody playing inside the small room.

_♫_ _Put your head on my shoulder_ _♫_

Jihoon melted and surrendered himself. He’s weak for Soonyoung. The kiss was sloppy but never aggressive, it was sweet and oddly faint but they both loved it. Soonyoung grabbed the wrist of Jihoon gently and guided him to sit on his lap. The smaller wrapped his legs around Soonyoung’s waist and deepened the kiss even more. _Fuck his pride._

_♫ Hold me in your arms, baby ♫_

Jihoon fought for dominance and so his boyfriend let him. He wandered freely tasting Soonyoung’s sweet corners eagerly, then he pulled away panting, gasping for air. “I thought you’re mad?”

“Yeah, I’m mad Soons. I’m still mad.” Jihoon rolled his eyes and carded Soonyoung’s sweaty hair with his fingers. He’s amused that Soonyoung really teased him after their make out session. _Wasn’t he supposed to say sorry?!_

_“_ Okay, I’m sorry baby. We’re just joking around and I thought you don’t mind. You’re having your sweet moments with Wonwoo too, just clarifying.” Jihoon replied with an oozing stare, what the heck? He’s also jealous? “Tell me next time, okay? It won’t happen again. I promised.”

“Note your words. I’m smacking your skull if it does. _Those lips are mine, Kwon_.”

Soonyoung smiled upon hearing the possessiveness of Jihoon, _“Always yours, Lee.”_

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaa thanks for reading? <3
> 
> anyway, soonhoon please breathe :(  
> this drought is killing us, really.
> 
> ps. i wrote this during our online zoom meeting kjsksjsk
> 
> \- kianne.


End file.
